Arke's Revenge
by TheGoldenArcher1
Summary: Butch has a pretty normal life but when his mother is kidnapped, he is thrust into a quest that will force him to show his hidden ability. Frank thought he could have a rest until Reyna sends him on a quest to save Iris. Clovis just wanted to sleep. In his dreams however, he sees an evil rising. These three heroes must embark on perhaps their most dangerous adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first real multichapter story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All of them belong to Rick Riordan.**

Frank's POV:

**I open my eyes and see blue everywhere**. It is a peculiar sight but it is also beautiful. As my eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight in the forest, everything becomes regular. The trees go from hues of blue to green and brown. Brown and dried-up leaves litter the ground. Twigs and thorns earnestly wait for innocent feet to be pricked.

I need to keep on moving. I may have outsmarted her but she will catch up to me. I am her prey and she is destined to always catch her prey.

I hear a loud howl. She's near.

Laelaps.

I think of myself becoming smaller. My arms become wings. Black and white feathers start to cover my body. I am a Peregrine Falcon and I immediately soar into the sky.

My eyesight is sharp and I see her in the distance, not too far and continually getting closer and closer. She is a brown hound. She kind of looks like the hound from the Disney movie The Fox and the Hound except she's ten times larger and way more vicious.

As far as I know, Laelaps was turned to stone along with the Teumessian fox, the fox destined to never be caught, because of their paradoxical nature. If she was brought back by someone, my only hope is that the Teumessian fox is also back and that I could find it and divert her attention to it.

I look back and see that she is nowhere to be seen which is strange. I land gently into the topmost branch of a giant oak tree that reached the clouds which I also found very strange.

I need to think.

_Where can I find a gigantic fox?_

The Teumessian fox stayed in Thebes before and Thebes was one of the biggest cities in Greece. It was also one of the busiest cities in Greece. Since the gods moved with western civilization and it is currently in America, then the Teumessian fox must also be here.

I think of the largest and busiest city here.

My only hope happens to be the destination I need to go to.

New York.

The thought gives me hope but the hope shatters when I hear a growl beneath me.

_Schist._

She climbs fast towards me jumping from one branch to another until she catches my leg.

_Double Schist._

In my panic, I turn into a deer and jump off of the oak tree. The hound's paw holds my hind leg. her claws digs deep into my skin.

Despite the fear, I feel adrenaline pulsate through me and I turn back into a falcon.

I thought for sure she couldn't hold on but she did.

We shot down because of her weight. I flap my wings in desperate hope that I could fly and stay airborne and that she would fall off but it was useless. We continue to shoot down.

I change back to human knowing it's useless to struggle against the dog.

_Hold on to the dog_. I hear a feminine voice in my head say. I have nothing else to do so I follow. The dog's claws let loose. I feel better for a moment before realizing we were still falling from the stratosphere.

I close my eyes. Beside me, I hear the dog whimper. I couldn't help but pity her. I couldn't fly like Jason and I had no more energy to transform into an animal so I couldn't really help her.

All I could do was pray to the gods and goddesses of Rome to save us both.

I open my eyes before we land in a gigantic golden net.

"My lady, they have both landed safely," I hear a brunette tell an auburn haired lady.

The auburn haired lady turned to me. She is a 12 year old with silver eyes. She wears a short kilt and sneakers. In her back are silver arrows. I gasp.

"Lady Diana," I bowed.

She whistled and Laelaps leapt to her. She whispered something and Laelaps ran away.

How could I have forgotten? It was said that Artemis/Diana was the one who summoned Laelaps. I turned red with anger. _How dare the gods play with me!_ I'm pressured with a _quest_ already.

"You will do well not to offend me, _Roman_. None of the Olympians have sent this after you. Perhaps I shouldn't have saved you." She glared at me. I immediately turned red with embarrassment and sheepishness. "I'm sorry Lady Diana," I whisper back.

She waved off my apology.

"I am here to discuss more important matters. A new evil is rising. I can feel it. Whoever sent the dog after you did not want you to fulfill the quest to save Iris. Without Iris, we gods will have trouble communicating with each other. Mercury is working harder than ever. Jupiter has sent me here to help you and send you to Camp Half-Blood. But first, we will get someone to heal your leg."

"Thalia," Lady Diana called.

"Yes, my lady?" A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes asked.

"Kindly heal his leg for me."

"Yes my lady."

Thalia went nearer. She ripped off gauze, added some leaves and wrapped it around my leg. My legs immediately feel better.

"It's a new remedy. Is it good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe we've met but Percy and Jason have told me about you." Thalia spoke.

"Urm. Ye-," I was cut off by Lady Diana.

"He's done, my lady." Thalia winked at me and said "we'll meet again Frank."

Diana grabs my hands and I suddenly feel dizzy.

I black out.

* * *

><p>Butch's POV:<p>

**I hate being a demigod**. Can you really blame me?

Today is the last day of school. I run out glad to have survived a year without any monster attack. Being a son of Iris, the rainbow goddess, I tend to smell less to monsters as compared to children of the 12 Olympians. And don't even think of them as athletes. They are most definitely not.

You may have learned from history that the Olympic Games started in Olympia, which is in Greece. You may have also learned that these games were dedicated to their anthropomorphic gods and goddesses.

Yeah? Well these gods and goddesses are still very much alive today. Currently, they reside in America, on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building (Don't worry, I found it hard to believe as well).They have children with mortals and we demigods are the result. We also tend to be the playthings or slaves (take your pick) of the gods which is why I am not alarmed by the god that just suddenly decided to pop up as I walk towards my home.

Today, he is sporting a white toga and his signature winged cap and sandals. Also visible is his bronze staff. Two snakes are intertwined in his staff. Seeing how he is dressed, he probably just came from an Olympian Council Meeting. These meetings are rare and could mean only two things: a) the gods want to praise us demigods and throw an Olympic-sized Party- which is highly unlikely; or b) troubling times are coming and the gods are going to plead miserably for our help- which is more often than not, the case.

Just by seeing Hermes, I know my whole afternoon is about to get really, really complicated.

"Hey, 'sup kid. I'm on a really tight schedule. Got messages to deliver and all that," Hermes says jumpily. "Anyways, your mom's in trouble and I've been asked by Zeus to send you to camp, so hold on," he continues.

Without actually giving me a chance to comprehend and respond to what he just said, he grabs my hands and teleports us.

If I weren't already used to these absurd occurrences, I probably would have puked. I suppose my mother's ability to travel at high speed helps me as well.

Monsters cannot enter camp boundaries. These borders sometimes also prevent gods from entering camp. They can only enter when given permission.

Hermes lands me outside camp beside Thalia's pine tree. Probably, Zeus didn't have time to ask Chiron to give him permission. Anyways, he zooms off immediately after making sure I arrive intact.

Saying camp is beautiful is an understatement. It is godly. Thick foliage surrounds camp. A climbing wall with lava cascading from it is seen behind a Greek Amphitheater. There is a stables filled with pegasi. Beside it is the camp's armory which is filled with weapons of all sorts. A creek is seen to the left and a lake to the right. Strawberry fields can be seen to my left. Camp is one of the only good things about being a demigod.

I enter camp and run straight to the Big House bumping into my second god for the day.

He dons a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans- not typical of a god but I suppose he finds his punishment as a period of relaxation. After all, his duties have been revoked and given to his sister.

He opens his mouth and utters a haiku.

_"Apollo's awesome_

_Rainbow dude enters the camp_

_I still love haikus"_

You may be wondering what a god is doing at Camp Half-Blood. Our previous camp director, Dionysus is also a god- the god of wine in fact. Apollo is now our camp director. He is sentenced to work at Camp Half- Blood because he deliberately disobeyed Zeus' orders. Meanwhile, Dionysus is called back to Olympus. Zeus decides to rescind Dionysus' punishment due to his big role in the Giant War. According to Percy and Jason, he helped defeat Otis and Ephialtes.

I ain't complaining though. Apollo is by far a better camp director. His poems are just…meh.

Anyways, Apollo ushers me to the front porch of the Big House and leaves (probably to play basketball with his children). I walk inside the familiar office of Chiron. Pictures of heroes are framed on the walls. Chiron sits in wheelchair form by his mahogany table looking at his desktop. I see papers messily stacked.

He asks, "Hello, Butch. How was the school year?"

I could tell he was stressed. I replied, "was ok, I guess. Luckily, I didn't encounter any monsters."

"That's good. Alright, you know where to go." Chiron says without looking up from his desktop.

"See you later Chiron." I reply, before leaving.

He is probably busy with new demigods popping up left and right.

I walk to my cabin before realizing I brought nothing for camp.

I turn and make my way to the camp store. Camp is quiet. Campers are in the middle of their activities. Rachel is walking to her cave. I wave. She looks at me oddly for a second before waving. She continues to her cave.

I enter into the camp store. Argus stacks shelves. His back is facing me. I give a quick wave and the eye located at his nape winks at me. Argus is Hera's creation and has eyes all around his body. It is a bad idea to make him cry. The last time that happened, camp flooded, quite literally.

I buy 7 camp shirts and some jeans and shorts and walk back to my cabin.

My cabin is baby blue in color. The fiberglass windows create a prism causing illusions of rainbows. The roof looks to be made out of golden wings. Irises, flowers named after my mother, grow in bunches. Inside, hexagonal shelves can be seen on the walls. They are filled with ROFL products and things that campers want sent. Iris is a messenger of the gods and we, as her children, have the power to send things via rainbow. An ewer (pitcher) of Styx water, the symbol of Iris, is placed inside the biggest shelf protected by Hephaestus-made glass.

My brothers and sisters are not inside so I unpack. Having nothing to do, I IM'ed my dad.

He is a tattoo artist in Miami. He looks tough as a biker with a red bandanna on his head, a long curly beard covering his face, and leather clothing but he is a big softie in the inside. He is a clear-sighted mortal which is how he met mom and found out she was different. He is the one who gave me my rainbow tattoo.

My IM did not work. It was the first time it did not work for me.

Then it truly dawned to me.

_My_

_mom_

_is_

_in_

_trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is a part of Chapter 2. Recently, a person has told me that I need to think more like the characters since I make it too serious. I hope Clovis' POV won't be that serious. I might rewrite chapter 1 and start over again. **

**Please let me know if this is better. **

**Once again, I do not own the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>Clovis' POV:<p>

Yawn.

Sorry. Am I about to doze off again?

It's just too hard to stay awake sometimes being a son of Hypnos, god of sleep. My cabin doesn't help either. It just has the most hypnotic effect and zzzzz…

* * *

><p>I feel alive once again as I see darkness swirl. Visions and memories and dreams dance around me. Colors splash around. I transcend space and time. I am a master of dreams. My father's awesome sleep powers protect me.<p>

I can't move.

Huh? This has never happened before. I can't move. This is ridiculous. Being the son of Hypnos, I am a lucid dreamer. I can control my dreams.

I feel myself falling and falling into darkness.

The worst part? I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I try to flail but my arms won't obey. I try to close my eyes but it won't close. My nose however has it the worst. If you ever thought rotten eggs smell bad, think again. This is a million times worse.

I reach the bottom and see glass shards all around me. A river of lava flows into a black mansion which looks strangely familiar. Jagged rocks jut out from weird places. Everything looks peacefully chaotic.

I fit perfectly with the jagged rocks-immobile and ugly and useless.

Monsters reform here and there and I know I must be inside Tartarus, the deepest and darkest chasm of the underworld: A one way trip to death and worse.

I gulp at the thought. I am glad that no one notices me.

I hear a BOOMING sound when everything starts to shake.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," someone screams at my face. He is shaking me.<p>

He groans. "Stupid sons of Hypnos. Why was I even called to wake him up?"

His deep gravelly voice alone allowed me to identify him.

It's Butch, son of Iris. I have half a mind to make him fall asleep just to satisfy myself.

It's not fun having 20 colored pencils sticking up your nose you know?

I pretend to be asleep until I'm certain he stomps away. I stand up and walk out of my hypnotic cabin.

Sunlight streams into my face. Campers rush about here and there. Why are they busy? I have no idea.

I bump into Annabeth. I guess she's the next person sent to call me because she drags me without a word towards the Big House.

I don't usually go to the Big House since I like to sleep in my cabin most of the time but every time I see it, I feel a sense of fear. Going to the Big House is like going to the Principal's office, warm and cozy- looking outside an underlying reign of fear and terror. I mean, it's not all that bad but going to the Big House usually means there's a problem and I really, really hate to solve problems.

I enter against my will only to see three other people. They sit by the table tennis table discussing something. Chiron looks us and beckons me to join.

"Clovis, it seems you are needed in a quest." Chiron says.

My eyes go wide at the thought. "Wha… why?"

Frank turns to me in a half smile and half grimace. "Iris is in trouble and Butch, you and I will have to go save her."

"Do I have to go?" I yawn.

Butch interrupts. "Do you think we want you to go? Of course you have to go. It's stated in the prophecy."

My eyes widen once again. "Wait, how could there be a prophecy? I thought Rachel couldn't see anything anymore unless Apollo gains the power of Delphi from Python?"

Chiron shakes his head chuckling. "My boy, Rachel already gained the power of Delphi after Will Solace, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace were sent to retrieve it."

Do I really sleep that much to not know any current events anymore?

I glance sheepishly before I ask. "May I hear the prophecy?"

"Butch, if you would." Chiron urges him.

Butch looks at everyone, takes a deep breath and recites.

_You shall venture the land of dreams_

_And thwart the goddess' schemes_

_Son of Hypnos' visions shall guide_

_Yet drown by his excess pride_

_Beware, son of Rome, of your kings_

_Fail to rise without the fallen's wings_


End file.
